Mass Effect 3: Liara's Ending
by Major Swift
Summary: by request I wrote an ending rewrite tailored to Liara using the same concept from the first rewrite of what the Crucible does, things are obviously different/changed/new things added although parts may be similar/the same as before. Enjoy everyone!


_This is it, isn't it? _What Liara had said was going through Shepard's head as he looked out on the beam and the field of rubble under this sky of black that lay between them and victory. This was it; everything was going to be decided in the next few moments. Would they make it to the beam? Would they all die? Nothing was certain except the fact they had to get someone to the Citadel; no matter what the cost. What was left of Hammer team had arrived here with them, ready to make the final push. There was fear in each of their eyes, but also a sort of determination; this had to end here, for everyone who had lost someone to the Reapers. He looked over at Liara as she was getting out of the Mako. _She is the reason I fight. I couldn't have gotten this far without her. Her every smile gives me hope that we'll both make it through this; that happier days will soon be upon us. It's the knowledge that, if we do both make it, I'll have something truly special waiting for me in the end that makes these approaching moments bearable._Liara walked up to Shepard; she could sense that he was feeling uneasy about what could happen to either of them.

"Shepard, we'll make it through this, we always have," she said reaching out to hold his hands, "besides, all those little blue children are going to need a father and that father is going to be you. I can't bear the thought of losing you again."

"I promised you Liara; no matter how bad things may look right now, I'll make sure both you and I make it through th….."

Before he could finish, Anderson and Javik came over to where he and Liara were.

"Commander," Anderson said taking out his pistol, "Harbinger will be here any second. From the report I've received from Hackett the rest of the Reapers that were following him managed to get picked off by a portion of the fleet, though no one knows how long they can keep them occupied. We've got to move now!"

A bloodcurdling roar echoed across the air around them and to everyone's dread there was Harbinger touching down right next to the beam. A cloud of dust flew up from the impact of his landing and hit them. His yellow eyes scanned the surroundings; chilling sounds were emanating from him.

"We've got to move! If we don't get to that beam we're all screwed!" Shepard said rushing forward with his squad and Hammer team close behind. _So it begins, I hope I see you again on the other side Liara._

Harbinger's lasers hit every one of their targets with precision. Makos were exploding around Shepard and his squad, air support was being dropped right out of the sky, people were being vaporized before their eyes. One of Harbinger's laser strikes hit close to Shepard knocking him on his back.

"Shepard!" Liara screamed, fear in her voice, as she and Javik went to him and dragged him away behind some rubble that would serve as temporary cover. Almost all of Hammer had been decimated; only a few remained, including Anderson who was pinned behind some rubble with a few other soldiers.

"Shepard, are you injured?" Liara asked checking him.

"Just a few cuts, I'll be fine Liara. Any ideas on how we get out of this now?"

"Commander, we have to stay and fight, it's the only way we have a chance of getting to the Citadel now. Just running out there would be suicide." Javik said the need for vengeance clear in his voice.

Shepard looked around the area looking for anything they could use to fight Harbinger with and saw a downed shuttle. A few M-920 Cain weapons were scattered around the wreckage.

"Well I have to agree with you on this Javik; it would be suicide to make a run for it at this point. We can use those weapons over there by that downed shuttle on him; hopefully we can do enough damage. It's a long shot but more of a chance than we had a few seconds ago. You both know what to do so let's move!"

The three of them came running out from behind their cover, moving towards the shuttle. Harbinger was busy paying attention to Anderson's group where only he and one other soldier remained, but his focus turned on the three as soon as he noticed them moving. Shepard looked over his shoulder; Harbinger was charging his laser, only seconds away from firing at them. A familiar blue light lit the sky as a shot from the Thanix Cannon connected with Harbinger. He staggered back from the impact of the blast; he had not been aware of the Normandy's approach. Shepard and squad got to the shuttle wreckage, each picking up a Cain as the Normandy flew by over head.

"Let's bring this son of a bitch down!" Shepard yelled as his Cain began to charge then fire, "Joker, can you get some of the fleet to lay down an orbital strike on him?"

"Already working on it Commander. You should know better than to do anything without me by now, every time you do, things always go to hell."

Harbinger appeared to have taken some heavy damage from the Cain hits and the shots from the Normandy, but he was still up and fighting. A couple strikes from ships in orbit hit him a few moments later and then another Cain shot, this time from Anderson. His barriers appeared to be completely gone now as Joker brought the Normandy in for another Thanix Cannon shot. It hit him and went clean through as he stumbled backwards, eventually falling to the ground, but not before he got a shot off at Liara and Javik. The blast didn't hit them head on but it hit close enough to send them flying back a few yards. Harbinger had finally been brought down.

"Liara!" Shepard rushed to her side, picked her up, and held her in his arms as Anderson approached, "She's got a pulse," he said looking at Anderson, a tear forming at the edge of his eye, "I guess she's just been knocked unconscious the same as Javik. Neither of them appears to be seriously injured."

"Shepard, we have to go through that beam now, there isn't much time left. I'll radio Major Coats; let him know about Liara and Javik." Anderson said switching on his radio, "Major, Harbinger is down. Shepard and I are about to head into the beam. Get over here as soon as you can, we've got a couple people who are unconscious."

"Anderson, I can't go until I know she's going to be safe. We have to wait for Coats to get here and that shouldn't be much longer, please sir, she means a lot to me."

"Well, it looks like it doesn't matter arguing about what the greater need is now." Anderson said after a long pause. He pointed towards the top of the ridge on the outskirts of the battlefield where a Mako was approaching their position. As it rolled to a stop beside them, Major Coats stepped out along with Jack and Grunt.

"Don't worry Shepard, we'll keep them safe, you just go kick some ass like you always do." Jack said as a couple medics walked by her, moving towards Liara and Javik.

Grunt was already soaked in Reaper blood. He had begun slaughtering any stragglers he could find in the vicinity upon exiting the Mako.

"Heh… heh heh heh, I'm just getting started over here Shepard!" Grunt yelled as he tore one of the guns off of a Ravager and used it to beat it to death.

Things seemed to be under control now so with a final look towards Liara, Shepard and Anderson started off towards the beam while the others remained behind. They saw a feint red light emanating from Harbinger's corpse as they moved closer. As Anderson stepped through into the beam, Harbinger used the last of his strength to fire a shot off at Shepard before he could go through. It hit extremely close, causing some major damage; the blast threw him into the beam. A moment later an orbital strike finally put Harbinger down, for good this time.

* * *

"Shepard about time you…what the hell happened to you? You look terrible." Anderson said, grunting as he helped Shepard to his feet.

Shepard's armor had been seared off in places; rips and tears over what remained of it. Blood was spattered all over him, mainly concentrated in his chest.

"I've felt better that's for sure. It was Harbinger sir," Shepard said coughing up some blood, "He wasn't fully dead; bastard fired a shot off just as I was following you in. Any idea of where we are? This doesn't look like any part of the Citadel I've ever seen bef…..my god Anderson! Look at all of these bodies."

"You don't think they could be building a Reaper here do you?"

"It makes sense although I'd rather not find out for sure. Come on; let's see where this hallway leads to."

They proceeded to walk down the dark corridor, Shepard trying his best to stay conscious. _I've got to keep going, for everyone. I made you a promise Liara and I'll be damned if I don't deliver. I'm always coming back. _Blood dripped from the ceiling, the ground beneath them was a pool of crimson. Keepers stood on mounds of decomposing bodies; this place was truly a living hell. They got to the other end of the corridor where they finally reached a door. Light poured over them as it opened, revealing a vast chamber; a chasm of sorts. The walls on either side of them seemed to be shifting, changing, as they crossed the chasm; the sound of electricity crackling in the distance. After crossing the chasm they made their way up a ramp which led to a new room. This room looked out at the Citadel and had no walls surrounding its circular floor; a white-blue light in the shape of a circle was cut into the floor. There was a control panel in the room and to their surprise there was someone familiar waiting for them; someone with a black suit and white collared shirt.

No one was prepared for what happened next. It became clear very quickly that the Illusive Man had finally become fully indoctrinated. He had augmented himself with Reaper tech much like Saren had done years before. His face was dark, mutilated; bits of Reaper tech glowed light blue in the darkened areas of his face. He looked more machine than man now. A new evil had found its way into the mastermind of Cerberus; a dark sinister evil. He had taken the Reaper's power of control for his own. What he was unwilling to believe no matter what he was told was that by taking this action he had now completely given himself to the Reapers. He was now just another of their pawns to be used and discarded when his usefulness was at an end. With his new found power of dominance he exerted full control over Shepard and Anderson; snake like fingers slithering through their minds, powerless to resist him. He tried to convince them both that controlling the Reapers was possible and that it was the only way; they could be used to advance humanity he believed. As a demonstration of his ability to control he forced Shepard to shoot Anderson.

"You would undo everything I've ever worked for," the Illusive Man said while grabbing Anderson's pistol, "I can't let that happen."

"They've turned you into a monster, surely you can see that! Are you really ready to throw away everything you've ever stood for? Abandon humanity for your own personal gain? There is nothing human left in you and there is definitely nothing left of yourself. You're just a pawn of the Reapers now; you'll never understand that you can't control them! You can only do what they allow you to."

"No! You're wrong!" the Illusive Man said pushing Anderson to the ground and aiming his pistol at Shepard.

As he did this, Shepard found the strength to break free of his control for a moment. He fired a shot at him with his pistol before the Illusive Man was able to get his shot off. He collapsed onto the ground; the fall of Cerberus was complete. All that remained to deal with were the Reapers. Shepard staggered his way to the control panel; just one press of a button and the Citadel arms would be open. The arms began to open and the Crucible started to dock with the Citadel; the nightmare was finally over.

"I wish you could see it like I do Shepard," the Illusive Man said; he was on the brink of death and looking out on the view of Earth, "It's so perfect."

He died shortly after; Shepard turned back to go check on Anderson who appeared to still be alive. He sat down next to him; both of them looking out at Earth.

"We finally did it Anderson."

"Yes we did. It's quite a view," said Anderson, "god, feels like it's been years since I just…..sat down."

"After all you've been through I think you deserve a rest," Shepard said looking over at Anderson noticing he might be starting to go, "Anderson? Stay with me, it's almost over."

Anderson groaned, then said, "Hell if anyone deserves a rest it's you Shepard. Look at everything you've done….. you defeated Sovereign, Saren, the Collectors, and now you're about to add the Reapers to the list. Then, after you make it out of here like i know you will, you'll settle down with Liara like you deserve….. you'd make a good father Shepard…. whatever happens here, know this, you did good son….. you did good….I'm proud of you."

"Thank you sir," replied Shepard, "Anderson?"

Anderson had finally received the rest he deserved.

"Nothing is happening. The Crucible isn't doing anything," Hackett said via radio to Shepard, "Must be something on your end Commander."

Shepard used the last of his strength and forced himself to his feet. He walked back towards the control panel where a new area of it had been unlocked by the Crucible. He pressed a few of the buttons and then immediately collapsed to the floor. Energy began to gather in the Crucible. The energy then expanded from the Crucible in a shock wave of sorts, a beam of the energy shooting off towards the mass relays. After a relay was hit the energy would then produce the same shock wave-like effect and the beam would continue on to the next relay, eventually hitting all relays. The relays were fine after being hit; it seemed that they were only used to spread the energy so that all Reapers around the galaxy would be affected. Shepard put his hand to his chest and then looked at the blood that covered it; he knew he didn't have much time left.

His thoughts dwelled upon those closest to him. He saw Joker, the best damn pilot he had ever known. Joker had been more loyal to him than Kakliosaur mounts were to Krogans. He saw Anderson, a father figure and role model of sorts. He always had Shepard's back even when the majority was against him; when no one had believed him about the Reapers. Most of his thoughts were of Liara though; of all the time they spent together and the love they shared. He felt great anguish that he had told her he was always coming back and now it seemed that promised was about to be broken. _Liara, I'm sorry. This hasn't exactly played out like I wanted it to. I wanted to be there with you, get married, have some blue children and grow old together. I know I promised you I was always coming back, but the way things look right now, that's one promise I have to break. I'm sorry…I'll check in from time to time, make sure you stay safe. I love you so much...Liara. _Tears rolled down Shepard's face as he lost consciousness.

* * *

"In here!" Major Coats said running into the room with Liara and a few medics, "Damn, this doesn't look too good."

"Shepard's got a pulse, looks like Anderson's gone sir." One of the medics said.

"Shepard!" Liara yelled rushing past the medic to get to his side "No…. Shepard, I…I can't lose you! Stay with me, please," she held him close to her chest and started crying, " I've already lost enough to these monsters, I'm not losing you to them as well."

"Normandy if you're hearing this, this is Major Coats. We went through the beam and we've found Shepard. His condition is critical, but we've got a few medics here doing what they can." Coats said looking over at Liara who was still holding Shepard, "have your pilot bring a shuttle to our location ASAP."

"We hear you Major Coats," replied Joker, "shuttle is inbound, should be there in roughly five minutes."

Liara looked up at Coats, tears streaming down her face. She then looked back at Shepard and with a voice just above a whisper she said, "Hold on Shepard, the shuttle will be here soon. Just hold on."

The shuttle arrived a few moments later. Liara and one of the medics picked Shepard up and helped get him into it. Dr. Chakwas was on the shuttle as she had accompanied Cortez when he left; she started to do whatever she could until they could get him to the med bay on the Normandy.

It had been just over two weeks since Shepard had been brought aboard the Normandy after the incident on the Citadel. Liara had had a lot of sleepless nights sitting by his side in the med bay hoping that, at any moment, Shepard would wake up; that she would have him back.

"I've been trying to come up with names," Liara started saying; her voice was shaky, trying to fight back tears, "sadly I haven't really thought of anything good. I guess I'm just too worried about you right now to really put my mind on anything else. I'll be here by your side however long it takes; I'm not going anywhere. Please don't stay away too much longer Shepard, I miss you and I love you."

A few hours went by and it was getting pretty late, but Liara was still there by his side. She was just on the edge of falling asleep when she heard it. A faint groan came from the bed. Liara jumped to her feet, fully awake now, and screamed in excitement.

"Dr. Chakwas! It's Shepard; he's finally starting to wake up!"

Chakwas came walking over as Shepard was groggily opening his eyes. The first thing he saw clearly was Liara; her face was radiating with happiness.

"You had me worried," she said softly while gently touching the side of his face; "When I first saw you on the Citadel it felt like I was going through having to leave you and watch you die all over again on the first Normandy."

"I made you a promise Liara; you are worth always coming back for. Besides, marriage, blue children and growing old together is just too much of an opportunity to pass up," Shepard said teasingly, but affectionately, "ugh…. my whole body hurts, I feel like death."

"Shepard, glad to see you're finally awake," the familiar sound of Hackett's voice filled the room," guess I picked the right time to pay a visit to the Normandy after all. Anyway, I figure you'd like to know exactly what the Crucible did after you set it off. It seems the Crucible doesn't destroy Reapers, but it did even the playing field out, even gave us the advantage over them. From the reports I've been getting all Reaper ships across the galaxy have had their barriers disabled, permanently, making it a lot easier to destroy them just as Sovereign was without his barriers. Earth has been retaken more or less, aside from a few stragglers that remain in areas of the major cities. I'm hearing similar stories all across the galaxy; it'll still be awhile until we are rid of them for good though. Well I better get back to it, you rest Commander; you've done good work."

* * *

Shepard spent time recovering on Earth and later in Huerta Memorial Hospital on the Citadel once things started to get back to normal there. Normal was a subjective term though; the Citadel could never go back to the way it was before the Reapers had taken control of it. People had lost loved ones and entire families had died there; including children. It would stay with all of them, in the back of their minds; a dark stain on their memory. The war with the Reapers raged on in the meantime.

Liara stayed by Shepard's side while he recovered, helping in any way she could. The love and bond they shared transcended time and space. After some time, Shepard was able to take short walks around the Citadel so he wouldn't have to stay cooped up in the hospital all of the time; Liara accompanied him on these walks. Krogans smiled when they passed, other people merely stopped their conversations just to take a quick look at them; the two of them together was something truly special. While Shepard recovered, the Normandy rejoined the fleet to help with the war; Ashley in temporary command until he could return. She felt rather strange having command of the ship; this was Shepard's ship not hers. This was his crew and they looked to him to guide them just as she did when he had been here.

After what felt like an eternity, when in reality it had been only four months, Shepard was able to rejoin the Normandy; his squad overjoyed that they had him back. There weren't any words to describe the feeling of stepping back on board the Normandy; excitement paired with a warmness of sorts was the closest way of describing it. When he and Liara stepped out of the airlock they were greeted by the sight of the entire squad who had all come to call Shepard friend. They were in two lines on either side of the hall that led to the galaxy map, each with something to say as they walked slowly down the hall; Liara, holding Shepard's arm with her head rested on his shoulder. They paused at each of them to hear what they had to say.

"It's good to have you back Commander." Ashley said, with a salute.

"Shepard, finally back from your vacation I see, I hope you didn't go soft laying in that bed and forget how to hold a gun."

"So, king of the boy scouts is back, you want a patch or something? Ahhh shit, I'm just messing with you Shepard it's good to have you back. Figured I'd give my students a break and help out here on the Normandy"

"Welcome back Loco, you're one tough son of a bitch."

As they passed Javik he gave only a respectful and approving nod towards the two of them.

"Shepard, it would seem the Goddess has been kind to us both." Samara said, with a slight bow of her head

"No shortage of Reapers here Shepard, ready to knock some heads? Heh...heh heh heh"

"Nice to see you've recovered. Maybe this time we can get loud, spill some drinks at that little bar in Rio I said we should check out once we got the chance."

"See, I told you Jacob could get me to come back to the Normandy. There's also the fact that the suicidal part of your mission is over, so I'm here Shep. Also, you look better, but you looked even better in that suit I got you, where'd it go?"

"Well, you're like every other big, goddamned hero I've ever heard of Shepard. Nothing seems to put you down for good, just piss you off. You're more like me than I thought."

" I still don't have a window Shepard and the food hasn't gotten better, but how could I pass up the opportunity to spend some time here... killing things with big guns like old times."

"I guess what I said before during our mission together was true. You truly are the best that humanity has to offer Shepard."

"I'm ready to finish this the way we started it Captain; together." Tali said with a respectful salute.

"Shepard, when you have the time I have more questions to ask you, I've accumulated quite a few since you've been away. They should only take an estimated three weeks to answer...that was a joke."

Shepard and Liara made their way to the galaxy map to pick a destination, ready to fight the Reapers anywhere they may remain. Liara looked into Shepard's eyes and they got caught in the moment from the joy of being back and the words from the others; they kissed right there as a familiar voice came over the comm.

"Where to Commander? And may I say it's damn good to have you back...again... seriously Commander, how many times are you going to pull this stunt on me? Are you going to try for three now?"

"This is the last time Joker, I promise. I'm not planning on a third time if I can help it," Shepard said with a chuckle; he then looked into Liara's eyes," I've got things to do once this is all over."

* * *

The following months were interesting to say the least. The Normandy and a portion of the fleet were sent to Feros where they met up with what remained of the colonists of Zhu's Hope; Shiala among them. Shepard and his squad were sent down to rendezvous with her and the band of colonists. When they arrived he was amazed that they had held out so long against the Reapers with so few. Shiala believed their success had been from the effects of the Thorian spores that were in their bodies still after being enslaved by it. It let them sense one another, allowing them to think and act as one. Things were just like the old times down there, Grunt and Wrex wading through enemy corpses, Jack and Liara providing biotic support from afar, Garrus sniping those who fell into his crosshairs; everyone doing the things they were good at and kicking ass. After just over a week of fierce fighting, both on the ground and in orbit, the Reapers had been pushed off of Feros.

After sending down some supplies to the colonists, they went to Noveria and ran into an old friend. Gianna Parasini had survived the initial Reaper attacks on the planet and had been leading a resistance group there. Surprise wasn't an adequate enough word to explain Gianna's reaction when she saw Shepard and his squad arriving at Peak 15 where the group went when the main facility had been overrun. It looked just like it did when the Rachni situation broke out there except this time there were more people and supplies were running out much faster.

"You're starting to make a habit out of this Shepard," Gianna said smiling, "seems every time I'm in a situation I can't get out of or do myself you show up ready to save the day just like with Anoleis and that Asari on Illium."

The fighting on Noveria was rough due to the natural cold climate of the planet but in the end they were able to defeat the Reapers there and send in supplies to Gianna's group.

"Looks like I owe you another beer when you're finished saving the galaxy Commander." Gianna said as Shepard was boarding Cortez's shuttle to return to the Normandy.

Planet by planet the Reapers were pushed back; Illium, Horizon, Palaven, Tuchanka. Shepard even helped Aria retake Omega from the Cerberus soldiers who still remained there even after the Illusive Man's death; Zaeed decided to stay on Omega in the employ of Aria. As the threat continued to diminish, a few more members of the squad decided that it was time to head back to their worlds and loved ones. Jacob, Miranda and James returned to Earth; Jacob to be with Dr. Cole, Miranda to be with her sister Oriana and James to begin his training in the N7 program. Kasumi also returned to Earth; she never gave a specific reason as to why. Although reluctant to leave, Wrex decided it was best to get back to Tuchanka to keep the clans in line now that the genophage had been cured and the Reapers had become low in number; Grunt also accompanied him back. Jack returned to Grissom Academy with her students; the facility was starting to return to the way things had been before the war and Cerberus kidnapping. The last to leave was Tali, although she really wanted to stay until the end. Her people needed her so she left for Rannoch to begin rebuilding her home with the help of the geth.

Samara, Ashley, Garrus, Liara and Javik stayed onboard the Normandy; they had to see this through to the very end. That end finally came after just over a year's worth of fighting; the Reapers had finally been defeated! They could finally breathe easy now knowing that this darkness was finally over. Although it was impossible to determine for sure whether every single Reaper had been killed, there had not been sightings of Reapers or any of their ground forces in a month.

"Ready to go home Liara?" Shepard asked walking up to Liara with a smile on his face.

"Of course Shepard, I can't believe it's finally over." Liara replied as she embraced Shepard and kissed him.

* * *

_6 years later in a house on Thessia._

"I received a message from Feron the other day. It seems that after all this time he is finally starting to become comfortable with the idea that he is now in charge of most of the work being the Shadow Broker entails; without me there to guide him all the time. I help out with certain things from time to time that he needs help with and anything major that may come up though. It seems this is something I could never give up completely." Liara said looking out a window as a child played in the grass of their yard.

"That's good and I understand," said Shepard a moment later as he walked up beside Liara and put his arm around her; he looked outside, "do you think our Little Wing out there is trying to find ancient ruins in the dirt and grass just like you did at that age?"

They both laughed; Liara then said, "As long as she doesn't find evidence of another race of machines that are going to come and exterminate all galactic civilization in the near future I'll be just fine with her digging around outside."

"Maybe we should give her a history book? I think that one you and Javik wrote together, Journeys With the Prothean, would be wonderful. That reminds me…. I wonder what will happen with all the time capsules you sent out to those worlds just in case we had failed against the Reapers." Shepard said as he picked up a book that was on the windowsill; looking at it then putting it back down.

Before Liara could reply a sound came from Shepard's omni-tool. It seemed he was receiving a message from an old friend.

"Hey Shepard," a hologram of Garrus appeared on his omni-tool, "Everyone's getting together for drinks on the Citadel tomorrow, you know, to celebrate the anniversary of when we sent the Reapers to hell."

"Sounds like it'll be a pretty good time. You can count on Liara and I being there, along with a few others."

"Ah yes, I've been looking forward to meeting the little ones as I'm sure the others have been as well. Also, I figured you two would like to see the Normandy again so Admiral Williams has insisted on getting you and Liara herself. I hear she's settling in nicely as CO on the Normandy after they put her there a few years back. She's finally getting used to the command of what was your ship once. Anyway, see you then Shepard. And by the way, I had them put that monument up on the Presidium. I'll have to take you up there again sometime, maybe have a rematch?"

"You're on Vakarian, I'll win this time."

"Better check the weather for tomorrow to make sure there won't be any of those brutal tornadoes up there to throw your shot off this time." The hologram then faded away.

Shepard turned back to Liara shaking his head while smiling, "It's good to see he hasn't changed over the years. The funny thing is that I wouldn't be surprised to see a 'King of the Bottle Shooters' monument up there. I wouldn't even be surprised to find out that he really did bronze his gun too, you know how Garrus is."

They both laughed and then turned to watch the sun set in the distance. The sky was a fiery reddish pink; it was one of life's simple beauties. They put their arms around each other; Liara laid her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Shepard," she said as she kissed him on the neck while tenderly touching his arm, "It's still hard to believe this is how it all would end up after all the death and destruction there was in the past. It's so beautiful."

"I love you too Liara," he said affectionately, "I know what you mean. It is pretty hard to believe that after all we've been through that this is what would be waiting at the end; a happy life filled with joy. It was all worth it though; there is no one else I'd rather spend my life with."

They looked into each other's eyes and kissed passionately. A few moments later, two little girls ran into the room.

"Father," the older of the two said, "it's getting late and we were wondering if you could read us a story before bed."

Shepard walked over and picked her up as Liara picked up the other of their girls, "Of course Little Wing. As a matter of fact I have a gift for the two of you. It's a book your mother and a friend of hers and mine wrote together. I'll read you two some of it tonight."

They brought the two girls to the room they shared, laid them down in their beds, and tucked them both in. Shepard then sat in a chair that was between the two beds as Liara came back into the room handing Shepard the book. He began reading from it; Liara stood in the doorway watching from afar with a smile on her face. This is where she had dreamed her and Shepard would end up; marriage, blue children and happiness. It was such a beautiful life that they had and she was going to cherish every minute of it.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
